Cinta Tanpa Alasan
by Rara19Park
Summary: Songfic pertama Rara yang sebenarnya dibikin buat ultah nya Ryeowook oppa..#summaryganyambung/YeWook/GS


**CINTA TANPA ALASAN**

**.**

**.**

Casts :

Kim Yesung (N)

Kim Ryeowook (Y)

.

.

Notes :

Ryeowook P.O.V

**bold : **lirik lagu

GS

.

.

Hay hay,,Rara datang lagi..

Kali ini Rara bawa Songfic :)

Tapi karna ini Songfic pertama Rara,jadi mian yah kalo gaje.

Songfic ini terinspirasi waktu Rara denger lagu nya Putih Band-Cinta Tanpa Alasan di hp nya temen Rara..#gada-yang-nanya

Wokkieh,itu aja. Selamat menikmati

Dan semoga bisa dipahami :)

.

.

.

.

**'Cinta yang begitu dalam.. Rasa pun tak cukup dikata..'**

Sejak kecil kita selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua. Bermain bersama,ke sekolah bersama.. Apa pun kita lakukan bersama.

Hingga kita beranjak dewasa.

Hingga aku tau apa yang nama nya cinta.

Aku merasakan nya tapi aku tak sanggup mengungkapkan nya.

Ini terlalu sulit bagi ku.

.

**'...karna ku masih mencintai mu. Cinta yang tak pernah usai. Cintaku tuk selama nya..'**

Dengan kemampuan mu, kau dapat lakukan semua nya. Dengan suara emas mu,kini kau telah wujudkan mimpi mu.

Bahkan kau telah menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai. Dan aku yang mulai tak kau hiraukan lagi.

Tak apa, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.. Meski bukan dengan diriku, tapi teruslah bahagia.

Kebahagiaan mu adalah kebahagiaanku juga.

.

**'Saat semua nya telah ingkar, pergi jauh dari hidup mu. Aku kan selalu bersama mu'**

Kehidupan itu seperti roda yang berputar. Tak mungkin selama nya selalu diatas.

Ada kala nya cobaan datang untuk menguji kita.

Meski sekarang kau bukan lagi siapa-siapa.

Meski kecelakaan itu merenggut kedua kaki mu.

Meski kekasihmu pergi, tapi kau tak sendiri.

Ada aku disini.

Ada aku yang selalu disisimu.

Ada aku yang masih sangat mencintai mu.

**'Meski kau tak pernah sadar, ku masih disini untuk mu..'**

.

.

.

**'Cintaku tak butuh alasan tuk setia pada mu,, biarlah hanya Tuhan yang tau..'**

Aku berjalan menuju balkon yang ada di kamar mu.

"Oppa,disini kau rupa nya. Ayo kita kedapur.. Wookkie sudah membuatkan sarapan kesukaan oppa.." Aku mendorong pegangan kursi roda yang kau duduki.

Aku mendengar isakkan kecil yang keluar dari mulutmu.

Ku jongkok kan badan ku di depan mu, kugenggam tangan mu.

"Oppa kenapa menangis ?" Tanya ku.

"Aku bodoh. Aku egois. Aku jahat Wookkie-yah." Kata mu.

"Oppa, sudahlah... Kau tidak jahat." Sahut ku.

"Tidak ! Aku jahat Wookkie-yah, aku tak pernah mempedulikan mu. Kenapa kau tetap bersama ku ? Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan ku saja ? Aku cacat Wookkie-yah, aku hanya akan merepotkan mu." Ucap mu lagi.

Aku menempelkan tangan mu dipipi ku. Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mataku.

"Oppa, aku mencintai mu. Tak peduli dengan keadaan mu sekarang. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan mu. Aku tak ingin kau merasa kesepian. Aku ingin kau selalu bahagia. Jika kau menanyakan mengapa, aku tak bisa menjawab nya. Entah lah, tapi cintaku benar-benar tulus. Tak ada alasan untuk semua ini. Dan kumohon, jangan lagi kau berkata seperti itu. Itu membuatku sakit oppa.. Maaf karna aku bukan siapa-siapa oppa tetapi lancang meminta sesuatu seperti itu." Aku menumpahkan semua perasaan yang ada dihatiku dengan air mata yang berjatuhan.

Kau menghapus jejak air mata dipipi ku dan memeluk ku.

.

**'Janji suci ku padamu.. Cintaku sepanjang waktu..'**

Sungguh, aku tak percaya semua ini. Aku berdiri disini. Dengan gaun putih ini. Dengan dirimu disisiku.

Rasa nya ini seperti mimpi.

Meski hanya ada pendeta dan kita berdua, tapi aku yakin dunia pasti turut merasakan kebahagiaan yang sekarang kita rasakan.

"Silahkan ucapkan janji kalian." Kata pendeta.

"Aku, Kim Yesung. Berjanji akan selalu menghormati dan mencintai Kim Ryeowook dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam keadaan susah ataupun senang. Aku akan selalu bersama nya hingga maut memisahkan." Ucap mu.

"Sekarang giliran anda,Kim Ryeowook."

"Aku, Kim Ryeowook. Berjanji akan selalu menghormati dan mencintai Kim Yesung dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam susah ataupun senang. Aku akan selalu bersama nya, bersama Kim Yesung dan hanya Kim Yesung hingga maut memisahkan." Aku berjanji.

"Sekarang pasangkan cincin pada pasangan kalian"

Aku berjongkok menyamakan tinggi ku denganmu.

Kau memasangkan cincin dijari manis ku.

Aku pun memasangkan cincin dijari manis mu.

Air mata ku kembali mengalir..

"Hei..jangan menangis lagi.." Kau berkata sambil menyeka air mataku.

Aku tersenyum dan langsung memelukmu -erat-.

.

.

.

End..

Mian cerita nya jelek..:)

Gimana ? Pusing ? Hahaha..

Oya, happy ultah Ryeowook eonnie .. Semoga panjang umur , sehat dan sukses selalu ..

Dan semoga pernikahan nya sama Yesung oppa langgeng terus punya banyak anak yaa..

Maaf Rara cuman bisa ngasih ini ..


End file.
